Somebody's Me
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: One Shot. Spurred on by France, Prussia confesses his feeling for Hungary through karaoke. Will he finally get to be with the woman he so desperately loves?


**Hey! My second PruHun one-shot and, yup, it's a song fic.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and 'Somebody's Me' belongs to Enrique Iglesias.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Somebody**_

"Oh come on Prussia!" France asks lazily as he lies down on the table. I shove my barely touched beer to the side with a scowl so he doesn't knock it over in his drunken stupor.

"No France, I'm not singing. And most certainly not about Elizabeta, because I have no feelings for her." Spain gives me a haughty smile over his wine glass as I speak and I angle my glare at him. "What?"

"You said Elizabeta. That means you actually love her."

"Do not!"

"Do too.~"

"…"

"…"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask looking back down at the table and sliding my beer to the side. Really, I tried to not let it show that I liked Hungary, but through the years it just kept getting harder. I mostly blamed my brother because he would send me to her place constantly for treaties and random shit of the same variety.

And every time I came back injured on some part of my body just like it had been all those years ago. After she had stopped talking to me and after she had forgotten all about me. Something wet slides down my face and I wipe at it angrily. I _was not_ crying! There was just something in my eye. Because awesome people like me didn't cry, ever.

"Come on Prussia. You'll feel a lot better if you just get it off your chest. Besides, I've signed you up for karaoke tonight." France says as he sprawls on the table. My fingers tighten on the edge of the table. Sometimes, I hated him. Obviously my anger was showing because Spain wrapped his arms around me. He was probably afraid that I might try to kill him like last time.

Last time had been shortly after German reunification day and the sick bastard had showed up on my doorstep with chocolates and flowers as an apology for giving me over to Russia. I broke his nose with my good hand that Russia had left me with after his last night with me as his sick little going away present. It was a good thing Spain was there since I probably would have tried to start WW3 even with the horrible shape I was in.

But I shove these thoughts away and Spain sits back up. Spain; a good man. I had fought against him centuries ago when I wasn't half of a nation. But I had seen him at his worse when I had slept with Romano which had made him erupt in plain, jealous rage. But that was awhile ago and I had gotten over it almost immediately. Romano had dumped me anyway, saying he knew I didn't actually love him and that my heart lay elsewhere.

The screech of a mic snaps me from my thoughts and they announce the start of karaoke night. I'm first on the list and I grimace at all the cheers accompanying my name. I was famous for my karaoke here and despite what most people believed I could sing pretty well. Sighing I get up and press my mind to find an appropriate song I could sing about Elizabeta. Only one comes to my mind but it was so sappy I'd probably choke on the fluffiness of the words. But hard as I tried it was the only one in my head as I grab the mic.

Oh well, at least Elizabeta wouldn't be here to hear me embarrass myself and her in one go. "This one is for this girl I like who, more or less, probably wishes I didn't exist. Some of you will know this song as 'Somebody's Me'." I gently press the button for the song to start, take in a small breath, and close my eyes to let my memories assault me.

"You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?"

I think back to when we were children, when I had first started feeling something for her. She had been convinced for the longest time that she was a guy and she would act like one but I was still madly in love with her.

"Cause I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else."

All the times of seeing her with Austria and all those nights I had spent in the company of someone else I tried to use to fill the hole in my heart. Eventually I just stopped trying and decided to stay alone so I stopped hurting others since I cared nothing for them.

"Somebody wants you, somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That somebody's me, that somebody's me, yeah"

As I finish the first chorus I open my eyes and they lock with someone's across the room. That someone was Hungary. Without meaning to I stop singing and my mind goes into panic. Without another thought I jump off the stage and walk out the door, music still playing behind me accompanied by worried chatter.

Someone behind me calls my name but I refuse to stop as I get in my car and crank up my radio. She was going to hate me for embarrassing her like that. She was never going to talk to me again. And if that was the case I was never going to talk to anyone again. I reach my house in record time AND without getting a speeding ticket.

I slam the door behind me as I walk into my large, empty house. My brother and I haven't lived with each other since a few months after reunification day so I slump against the door and let myself fall to pieces. After five minutes I calm myself down and start walking up the stairs. I just needed to get over myself. Awesome people like me didn't show emotion.

No because that would make me like Russia who was the polar opposite of awesome. I wish I had drunk that beer because now I needed one real bad. Just as I open my door Gilbird flies down onto my head. "At least I'll always have you right Gilbird?" He cheeps from on top of my head and I give a small, watery chuckle.

A gentle plinking sound reaches my ear and I head towards my window. Just before I reach it a fist sized rock breaks through the glass and I poke my head out the window. "Alright, whoever threw that will fear the awesome wrath that is the Prussian Emp-"

"How, how did we go wrong?  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross  
And what we hide isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts"

The lyrics are yelled up to me, disregarding what I was saying. The words were unaccompanied by music and came in halting shouts but the voice was still familiar.

"Somebody wants you, somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That somebody's me, oh, yeah"

I lean forward to hear Elizabeta better, disregarding the sharp glass cutting into my hands. By the light of the moon I can see tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes tightly. Thinking her voice sounded lonely by itself I join in.

"You will always be in my life even if I'm not in your life  
Cause you're in my memory  
You, will you remember me?  
And before you set me free, oh, listen please

Somebody wants you, somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
Somebody's me, that somebody's me  
That somebody's me, that somebody's me…"

We come to a halt and Elizabeta opens her eyes then charges for my door. A moment later I hear her racing up my stairs and she barges in through my door, barreling into my chest. She wraps her arms around me tightly and I gently fold my arms around her, careful not to touch her with my hands considering how much blood I left on the shattered glass.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't you say anything?" She sobs into my shirt and I gently rest my lips on her head, kissing the top of her hair.

"Because I didn't want you to hate me." I say quietly and she pulls back to look up at me.

"I could never hate you. I've loved you since I was married to Austria. I just never said anything because I wanted to be with someone who treated me like their equal. I was a bigger fool then considering Austria only ever looked down at me." Gently I push her hair out of her face with the back of my hand.

"Oh Lizzy, I always thought of you as my equal. Why do you think I walked all the way to Austria's house to ask you to go hunting with me?" I give her a small smile and she looks down. Her eyes zero in on my hands and she pulls back a little to look at them better.

"Sorry about the window. Do you have a first aid kit?" She asks as she flicks on the light and I open a drawer with my foot. She reaches in and pulls out the kit from under a pile of journals and sits me down on the bed, sitting close to me. "Now let me see." She says softly and I spread my palms.

She pulls out tweezers and starts picking the loose glass shards out, wincing whenever she accidentally grabbed the skin underneath. "Doesn't it hurt? When I catch the skin instead or when I pull out the glass?"

"Not really. You get used to pain over the years when you live with Russia and get constantly beaten with cast iron skillets." She visibly flinches. "But mostly Russia's fault." I add quickly and she visibly relaxes.

"… I know I shouldn't ask, but what did he do to you?" The question reaches my ears quietly as she starts wrapping my hands up gently but firmly.

"He whipped me until I lost consciousness, he broke my bones when he was in a bad mood, raped me when he was in a good mood, tortured me until it drove him angry." I say as she finishes up. As I finish speaking she takes my hands in hers and brings them to her lips, giving them a gentle kiss. I lean forward and kiss her head again. "But I'll let you in on a little secret. I was only able to stay sane because I promised myself I would see you when I got out. That the next day as sure as the sun rose I would get to see you smile again. And I kept repeating it to myself day after day when it never happened."

She looks up, our faces inches from each other. "I love you Elizabeta." I say quietly then lean in the rest of the way and kiss her gently.

**A/N**

**What is this? I don't even… This was one of those spur of the moments things when I was listening to some of my recent music. That and I felt the need to write another one shot so this is what you got.**

**I personally think it's blah but hey, to each his/her own. And if you were wondering this is the **_**only**_** straight couple in Hetalia I like. **

**Ciao!~**


End file.
